Problem: Compute the multiplicative inverse of $201$ modulo $299$. Express your answer as an integer from $0$ to $298$.
Let $a$ be the inverse of $201$ modulo $299$. Then, by the definition of the inverse, $201\cdot a \equiv 1\pmod{299}$. We are looking for an integer $a$ that satisfies this congruence.

To make our task easier, we note that $603\equiv 5\pmod{299}$, and so \begin{align*}
603\cdot 60 &\equiv 5\cdot 60 \\
&= 300 \\
&\equiv 1\pmod{299}.
\end{align*}Now we write $603$ as $201\cdot 3$: $$201\cdot 3\cdot 60 \equiv 1\pmod{299}.$$Thus, the inverse we seek is $a = 3\cdot 60 = \boxed{180}$.